


an invitation, a smile

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompt hoards [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, F/M, Friendship, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Unrequited Crush, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: “I have alifeAllura.”“Really.” Allura’s eyes flickered to the sparse living room behind Keith, undoubtedly landing on the couches with white sheets still draped over them. “I’m intrigued as to what your definition of the word entails.”....Pre-Kallura. Post-War Fic. Takes liberties with canon.





	an invitation, a smile

**Author's Note:**

> still trying to nail [this prompt list](http://musingmemes.tumblr.com/post/160471306196/protector-protectee-starters-no-you-cant-go)
> 
> headcanon that keith's galra genes make him even taller as he gets older

With an intergalactic war and the possible end of the universe behind him, Keith thought it’d be safe to assume _that_ would be the last time he ever needed to be on his stomach in the dirt, crawling to evade enemy fire. 

And then came the knock at the door on the exact muggy Saturday morning he’d been waiting to use to detail his ‘67 Mustang GT500 - the only other thing of value he'd inherited from dad aside from recklessness and the house. She'd been hibernating under her dust cover for long enough, and now it was her time in the sun. He had a mechanic friend at the VA who’d helped him with the more functional aspects of her restoration along with some choice upgrades here and there that he was sure his old man wouldn’t roll around _too_ much in his grave about, so much as the _cost._ Saving the universe _did_ pay, apparently.

Allura was on the veranda fiddling with the wind chimes, a faint blue glow emanating from her fingertips as she manipulated the air when Keith finally wrenched the door open. She looked overly cheerful for 8AM, but Keith could feel some of his earlier frustration ebbing away. She’d always been gorgeous, that much was still true two years on, but this morning on his doorstep, garbed in something so simple as a plain white henley and shorts - she was _ethereal_.

“These are so...what exactly is the point of these?” Allura’s hand dropped as she turned and approached, smiling.

“Probably what you were doing just now.” Keith shrugged. “What can I do for you?”

Allura’s smile waned. She crossed her arms and leveled a ‘ _really?’_ -look at him.

“What.”

“Do you have a smartphone?”

Keith thought the better of correcting her and telling her no one called a phone a ‘smartphone’. It was semantics, and semantics wasn’t something you casually pointed out to the most powerful person in the universe. 

He dug into his sweatpants pocket and held up his phone for her to see.

“Dead,” he explained. “Left the charger at my friend’s place. He’s supposed to come in later on to drop it off.” And then Keith added, because the mood in the air between them felt as if one was in order -- “sorry.”

Allura continued to survey him critically, as if she hadn't heard it. “So you _haven’t_ been ignoring everyone on purpose.”

“Who says I’m ignoring everyone? On purpose.” Keith added, because she insinuating something that -- okay, yes it was such a trademark _him_ move -- but not in _this_ case, he was sure. 

For one thing, the last time he looked at the group chat was over two months ago, while he was still waiting on the mustang’s replacement engine.

For another, he also distinctly remembered Lance and Hunk and Pidge being overly trigger-happy with the memes. Maybe ‘on purpose’ was warranted.

“So it _wasn’t_ intentional.” Allura pressed.

“I have a _life_ Allura.”

“Really.” Allura’s eyes flickered to the sparse living room behind Keith, undoubtedly landing on the couches with white sheets still draped over them. “I’m intrigued as to what your definition of the word entails.”

Keith stepped forward, pulling the door closed behind him; bringing him that much closer to her. He didn't linger on _that_ fact _too_ much at first; busy wondering if she’d shrunk a few inches, since he could now see the top of her head. Shape-shifting notwithstanding, she’d always seemed so _tall_ , strutting around Atlas. Tall and gorgeous and smelling like olkarion lilies in bloom and, _God._

Even though he now exceeded her in height -- _still_ out of his reach.

"Keith--" Allura started.

“Never been good with words,” Keith said, surprised at how at ease he now was with that statement. Ironic, since all his life he’d wanted to emulate Shiro. “So I’ll just show you.”

. . .

Once the detailing for the mustang was done, Keith’s plan was to head on over to the local airstrip for another test drive. Keith was a celebrity in these parts now, though he wasn’t sure if he reveled or reviled it. There was something to be said about seeing people who used to turn their noses up at you do a one-eighty and rub those same noses to the ground as they kissed where you walked. Whatever. Keith wasn't going to look that gift horse in the mouth, nope.

Not while he was packing all this horsepower with nowhere to gallop, and _especially not_ while he had a pretty girl in his garage inspecting his engine.

God, that sounded so _euphemistic_. He couldn’t even blame it on Lance’s and Hunk’s influence since he hadn’t talked to those perverts in months. He was grateful that all of the benefits that quintessence manipulation evoked stopped just short of telepathy, unspeakably so.

“So you’ve just been here all this time...tinkering away?” Allura closed the hood as she spoke.

“Yeah, more or less - keeps my hands and mind busy. Thursdays I go down to the local VA.” _To tell my group in no uncertain terms all the fucked up shit I’ve seen._ "Maybe grab a drink after..."

“Yes that _does_ sound busy.” Allura remarked, laughing when Keith, deadpan, started ushering her out, a hand hovering at the small of her back. 

“What about you?” He asked, when they were on his veranda again. No way he was going let her in the house and let her see the extent of how _un_ lived-in it really was. She’d only caught a glimpse of his living room and her trademark sanctimonious flare up, tiny though it was, was still too much for his pride to handle. “No one’s seen you in a while. What have _you_ been up to?”

“Oh, not much - diplomatic missions, the odd press tour and talk show appearance, trade negotiations, territory disputes, leading an entire _people_ , and...oh, keeping up with my _friends_ in our server. _Just_ off the top of my head.” Allura feigned a yawn. 

“ _Funny_.” Keith rolled his eyes. Allura giggled. “ _Why_ are you here again?”

(There was something about the way her eyes lit up instantly at his question that should have hinted he was well on his way to regretting asking it, but he was a sucker, apparently. There were some things in life that just couldn't be outgrown even with business-class tickets on a space whale.)

“I'm here to give you something to be _really_ busy about.” Allura answered confidently.

Okay, now _that_ sounded like a euphemism.

Keith froze as she suddenly grabbed his hands, squeezing excitedly.

“Uh…” Keith started.

“Paintball, Keith! Don’t worry, I’ve got you. On my team, I mean. Lance and I agreed it was first come, first serve. He’s probably at Hunk's right now, so you and I are heading over to Shiro's to beat him to him.”

“So this was a recruitment drive, not a house-call.” Keith realized, forcing a smile through the crushing self doubt. Whatever, plenty of space whales in the sea.

"No, it was definitely both. It's great to see you Keith. I'm sorry - I should have said that earlier, but I got distracted I suppose." Allura's eyes flickered over to the wind chimes fondly, and Keith's brain kind of went, _oh_. 

“I’ll...go get ready then.” He muttered, turning.

"Don't bother showering." Allura called over her shoulder, already halfway to the wind chimes, hand raised and glowing. "It's going to get real dirty!"

Keith paused in his tracks for a good second as the less than wholesome thought hit him before continuing on into the house, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Make that sucker _and_ pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "don't worry, i've got you."
> 
> this is linked to [men at arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656961) which you don't need to read prior
> 
> if the muse strikes, i may revisit these two - i like them a lot :)


End file.
